A Shattered Heart Repaired
by Edger230
Summary: Minor AU on the scene in the first movie where Emmet jumps into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness. Emmet X Lucy (duh). For America's Got Fandom.


**I've had this story in mind for a little while now, but it's mostly just an excuse for more Emcy **

**And in case anyone is wondering, no this is not a sequel to "This Might be Goodbye." This one is simply a slight AU.**

**This story is dedicated to America's Got Fandom, one of the sweetest fellow writers I know, no matter how scared I get when there's a possibility of RexXLucy in her fanfics XD**

**-Lucy/Wyldstyle's POV-**

I've felt my heart hurt before.

When my dreams of becoming the Special were taken from me, I was disappointed with myself. It felt like all my hard work was for nothing, even though the Piece of Resistance had been found.

When my boyfriend, Batman, supposedly abandoned our newfound gang's mission to party with a bunch of strangers, I tried not to let the tears flow in front of the former group. Of course it didn't last too long since he came back seconds later with a hyperdrive for our upcoming spaceship project.

I've felt my heart break before.

When my friends and I were finally captured by Lord Business.

When Vitruvius— our mentor and dear friend— was killed right in front of us.

When the Piece of Resistance was thrown into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness, demolishing our last hopes of disarming the Kragle.

When we were all left to die.

When Emmet— the one who found the Piece and the one who was getting closer and closer to my heart by the minute— finally lost all hope.

But there's only been one time in my life where my heart completely shattered into a million pieces.

I don't know if this has ever happened to you, but I truly believe it's one of the worst pains a person can go through. Every piece of your heart feels like it's stabbing you in the chest, stomach, and everywhere else. All you want to do is fall to your knees and cry your eyes out, begging and pleading for whatever caused this to reverse so you can even think about feeling happy again. With every fiber of your being, you can't help but ask yourself "what did I do wrong?"

I thought that was how I felt the moment Vitruvius left us all with his final words of wisdom.

The counter for the electric shocker (as Lord Business dubbed it) was in its 30s when everyone around me truly began to panic. Some were screaming, some were crying, some were squirming around desperately trying to escape. I was beyond that state by now. I couldn't say or do anything. What else could I do but accept my fate?

It was then that I noticed Emmet turn his head to look at me. He looked just as sad as I was, but he also looked like he was racking his brain for a plan. Tears began to form in my eyes. I thought about telling him it was pointless but realized quickly that, after the counter reached zero, I would never see him again. I couldn't break his spirits now, so I kept my eyes on him. I took in every part of him— from his somehow still neat brown hair to the bottom of his safety orange clothes. The one person that had given me hope we might triumph after years of failure.

What happened next I couldn't fully comprehend until I finally noticed Emmet rolling away. He had somehow shaken himself and… whatever that thing he was tied to off of the stand they had been placed on and was using every bit of his strength to roll them towards the shattered window. What was the point of that?

It hit me like a brick.

"EMMET!" I screamed, not wanting to believe what he had in mind. "WHAT ARE YOU…?" I couldn't finish. It felt like my heart was caught in my throat.

He finally stopped rolling right at the edge of the window. I briefly allowed myself to believe he wouldn't dare go any further, but he turned to look at me once more.

"Lucy!"

Despite my terror my heart still leaped a bit as he called me by my real name. How was that still happening now?!

"W-wait, w-what are you- what are you..?" I still couldn't get it out. It was like my brain couldn't catch up with the situation.

"Now it's your turn to be the hero." He was so straight forward when he said it. He wasn't hiding anything.

I couldn't do anything but stare at him; and that thought sent me back into a panic. "NO!"

Getting the… thing he was tied to (seriously, what was it?) out the window, he gave me one last sad smile. Even then I still found that— and what he said next— unbelievably adorable. "See ya later, alligator."

"DON'T!"

He fell backwards, disappearing from my sight.

I could hear myself scream his name as his own screams became more distant, but all I could feel was an axe to my heart. I had thought it had already shattered minutes before, but this was a million and eight times worse. There were so many things I realized in that moment, but the one that stuck out the most stabbed the crumbled pieces of my heart that had already pierced my body.

I was in love with Emmet.

I couldn't even pay attention to the still ticking clock as I shut my eyes in a fatal attempt to stop my own internal pain. I seriously JUST figured that out?! I mean sure I had thought he was sweet, innocent, kind, considerate, loyal, determined, insanely cute, he had the most precious smile… ok, I'm getting off track. But I couldn't have realized it BEFORE he was ripped away from me?!

I could finally process the clock's monotone voice again as it reached the single digits. I no longer cared. Screw the Kragle. Screw Lord Business. Screw TAKOS Tuesday. Screw everything! I just lost-

_**ERROR: TERMINATION FAILURE!**_

My eyes flew open as the machine was forced to let me go. They had been shut so tight it took a moment for my vision to clear up. Taking the world's fastest look around, I noticed every other Master Builder around me had been freed as well. I didn't even let my brain process this though as I jumped down from my previous prison and sprinted to the damaged window.

Emmet had saved us, but what about himself?

The closer I got to the window the more my own mind turned against me.

_This is all your fault!_

_You were supposed to protect him!_

_How could you not see how you felt?! _

_How could you not tell him?! _

_You saw the way he looked at you! _

_You always have! _

I didn't even try to fight it. I agreed with every word. The words grew louder and louder in my head, but the moment I reached the window you could practically hear a record scratch.

My heart finally started to beat again. The weird object Emmet had been tied to had disappeared into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness. The only evidence that remained of its presence was a tangled-up mess of cords.

But caught up in that tangled mess was an upside-down Emmet.

I didn't let the relief wash over me yet. Grabbing the cords that were still hanging from somewhere on the ceiling I pulled with all my might. My heart was throbbing as every feeling I had was coursing through my head. I must have screamed for help at some point, because the next thing I knew, Batman was next to me, helping me pull Emmet back up. If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought the caped crusader looked a little worried too.

After what felt like years— though it was probably just a few seconds— we finally got Emmet back through the window. He was motionless as if he had been completely paralyzed. The other Master Builders were so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the first floor as I collapsed to my knees and untangled The Special from the mess. I didn't care what Vitruvius had said. After everything Emmet had done for us— for _me_— he was more than deserving of the title.

Emmet still didn't move as I tossed the final cord aside and took him into my arms. I wasn't thinking when I performed the latter action, but it felt right. His body was stiff as a board, his teeth were grit like he was about to feel the worst pain imaginable (oh gosh, _was _he?), and his eyes were shut tight. Despite all of this, I had to suppress a laugh.

"Emmet," I heard myself say, "You can open your eyes."

A quick second went by before the construction worker cautiously opened his left eye. When it finally hit him that he was safe, he went limp in my arms as he let out a sigh that was a combination of fear and relief. He didn't say a word as he caught his breath, but that was fine with me.

The tension completely melted from the room. No one came near Emmet, but I guess they figured he needed some space. Even the group of friends we had traveled here with kept their distance, though I could tell they wanted nothing more than to play doctor with our newest member.

For a moment, Emmet seemed to be on the point of a panic attack, so I asked the first question that entered my mind; "Are you ok?"

Wow, way to get generic, Lucy.

He slowly sat up as if the floor could collapse beneath him at any second. I had to resist the urge to caress his hand. He seemed to test his still shaking limbs a bit before he turned to me and gave me a smile. I knew Emmet's smile by now though. All of them were heartbreakingly adorable, but this one didn't reach his eyes like they usually did. He was just trying to seem put together for me. Or maybe it was for the other Master Builders. After what had happened when he was first introduced to them at Cloud Cuckoo Land I didn't blame him.

"Yeah. I'm ok," he said. Now I knew he wasn't.

Someone finally spoke up. I think it was Gandalf. "Well we're all glad you're ok, Emmet, but what are we going to do about Lord Business?"

The room's previous tension came back tenfold. I looked back up at the screen that was still showing the citizens of Bricksburg being Kragled. Talk about a reality check.

"Gandalf's right," I heard Superman chime in. "The Piece of Resistance is gone! How are we going to stop the Kragle?"

I stole a quick glance at Emmet through the corner of my eye. His eyes were still on the screen and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Emmet!" Benny cried as if he was suddenly inspired. "You have an idea right? You always do!"

Suddenly every eye in the room was on Emmet. Except for mine. I was giving Benny a death glare— which he, of course, was too excited to notice. Had he forgotten what Emmet just went through? How little he had believed in himself beforehand?

I looked back at Emmet— still sitting less than an arm's length away from me— and his face told me all I needed to know. My heart broke and I wanted so badly to just hold him and never let go. Sure, _I _knew he was special, but now that he knew the prophecy was made up how could he believe he wasn't just an ordinary guy?

_Wait… _I thought. _Ordinary guy… Ordinary people… _My mind began to race.

I looked back up at the screen showing the horrors Bricksburg was still facing. Even though several citizens had already been Kragled, there were still plenty that had managed to avoid the same fate running around the city. This time when I looked at them I didn't see victims; I saw potential heroes.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed as I rose to my feet. Everyone turned from Emmet to me in surprise. Good. He deserved a break.

"If we're going to stop Lord Business we're going to need a bigger army. Meet me downstairs in a few minutes!" I commanded.

Everyone looked a bit confused at the words "bigger army" but did as they were told, including Emmet and I's mini team, the latter of which looked back reluctantly at Emmet and me not wanting to leave us behind. I gave them a nod and they carried on.

I turned to look at Emmet. I knew he would stay behind as long as I did. He was standing now, and he looked less like he was going to have a meltdown, but he was still shaking a bit. I could have told the others to meet me downstairs in around ten seconds, but I needed to get Emmet alone for a moment or two. I walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, silently telling my pounding heart to shut up. He looked back at me not offering a smile this time.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, surprised at how soft my voice was. I was almost never this nurturing.

He looked me in the eyes, silent for a moment as he pondered the answer to my question. "I'm still a bit shaken up, but yeah, I'll be fine."

I nodded. "Good."

And before I could talk myself out of it I slapped him across the face.

"OW!" he yelped. "What was that for?" Emmet didn't look angry; he just looked confused.

Once again, before I could talk myself out of it— huh, I was doing a lot of that kind of stuff today— I threw my arms around him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I could feel him tense up again, not knowing if he should hug me back or not. That or he just couldn't process a lot right now.

"Don't ever do that again…" I whispered in what was left of my previous anguish. I allowed a couple tears to slip from my eyes. "What would I have done if something happened to you?"

My own question took me by surprise, but I realized pretty quickly that it was legit.

Emmet's muscles relaxed. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and eventually hugged me just as hard as I was him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" I heard him whisper. Oh gosh, it was so cute when he said my real name. I was starting to question why I ever changed it. What the heck was Emmet doing to me?

He gently rocked me back and forth as if I was the one who needed comforting. His heartbeat matched mine in a gentle rhythm. In those few fleeting moments I felt safer and happier than I had in years. I smiled.

"Lucy?"

Emmet pulled away slightly. I kept my arms around him refusing to let him go again. He did the same when he saw it was ok. Despite this, I still ached to return to the warmth of my previous position.

"Superman was right. How are we going to disarm the Kragle without the Piece of Resistance?"

I tenderly ran a hand across his forehead, sweeping his bangs as if they had fallen from their normal position. At this point I wasn't thinking about my actions. I was letting my heart control me.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," I said, making sure my voice was still soft. "I won't lie, it might be harder, but if we all rally together we may have a chance."

Emmet still looked glum as he hung his head. "But I'm still not a Master Builder… I'm not even the Special anymore."

Cupping my hand under his chin, I lifted his head to look back into my eyes. "I'm not just talking about the Master Builders. I'm talking about _everyone_."

He was silent for another moment. I could see the wheels in his head turning before his eyes went wide in realization. He looked once again at the screen that broadcasted Bricksburg's current peril, but I knew he now saw what I could see. He turned back to me and smiled. This time I saw it reach his eyes. I felt my heart punch the inside of my chest, but this time it was in a good way.

His signature smile. Finally.

I smiled back. "We can do this Emmet. All you have to do is believe," I stated, sounding a lot like wise mentor I once knew.

I hugged Emmet again, which he didn't hesitate to return this time. Every piece of me was screaming _I love you, Emmet! _as loudly as possible. I felt Emmet start to rock me again and it was like I was dancing to the most beautiful song. I knew I had to confess to him. I had never once felt this way with Batman.

Oh shoot.

My heart dropped like I just plummeted down a roller coaster. I had completely forgotten about him.

Knowing deep down that I had to focus on our mission before my heart— and the giant elephant in the room I had finally noticed— I reluctantly pulled away from Emmet.

But, allowing my brain to turn off for one more second, I quickly kissed his cheek.

He gave me a look like I had just turned into a fire breathing dragon. I laughed.

"Come on. We have work to do."

I ran out of the room before the look left Emmet's face. However it wasn't long before I heard him running behind, and eventually next to me. I stole a quick look at his face again. He was smiling like he had just won every possible category in the Olympics.

I suddenly flashed back to when I had told Emmet I had wanted to be The Special. How it had been my greatest desire ever since I heard the prophecy. It was at that moment that I realized how little I now cared about it— and it wasn't just because the prophecy had turned out to be made up.

I may not have been crowned The Special, but that was ok. I was given something far better.

**So was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know by leaving a review!**

**Well, I have to get to work now. Edger230 out!**


End file.
